What If The Uchiha Story
by Dispersed
Summary: "What If..." is a series I decided to make about certain scenarios that I feel could have happened in a story. The Uchiha story focuses primarily on Sasuke's life if Itachi had never massacred the Uchiha, and instead was killed when Sasuke was young.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Happy birthday, Sasuke!"

A young Sasuke wakes up to see his mother and father at the foot of his bed, both smiling ear-to-ear.

Sasuke sits up and rubs his eyes.

"You remembered." He says.

His mother is almost in shock, "Of course we remembered! Why wouldn't we?"

Sasuke throws his legs over the side of the bed "It's just..." He begins, "You've both been so busy recently. And you never said anything about it."

"We wanted to surprise you!" His father says, holding back his laughter.

Sasuke looks around the room.

"Where's Itachi?"

His mother puts her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him somehow. "I"m sorry, Itachi couldn't make it."

"But he promised he would be here today! He promised!" Sasuke begins to yell.

His mother speaks softly. "You're brother is a part of the Anbu black ops now. He can't refuse a mission, he's too valuable an asset."

Sasuke looks down, disappointed.

"You know he wanted to be here. He wanted to be the first one to tell you 'Happy birthday'. His schedule just didn't allow for it." His mother says.

"I know..." Sasuke replies.

"You know your brother loves you, right?"

"I know..." He repeats himself.

His father speaks up. "Come on, son. Be moody some other time. It's your birthday, after all!"

Sasuke straightens up and smiles. "Right!"

His mother and father stand up.

"Now get dressed. You've got a big day ahead of you!" His mother says.

The two leave Sasuke's room as he eagerly gets out of bed and changes his clothes.

After dressing himself, he rushes outside to be met with a "Happy birthday!" from many of the Uchiha clan and his friends from school. Sasuke is delighted by the scene of his family and friends, so much so that he forgets of Itachi not being there.

The group goes out and enjoys a typical birthday: kids playing, a large buffet, half of which were sweets, and a few gifts. Sasuke had a great time, and was happy to see everyone enjoying themselves.

Aruond the strike of 4, many people began to leave. It was also around this time, Itachi had entered the village. Itachi slowly walked to the center of the village, where his parents told him the party was located.

Sasuke hears a familiar voice. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke excitedly turns around, expecting to see Itachi.

Sasuke begins to choke on his own breath. "B-... Big brother?"

Itachi stands before Sasuke, drenched in his own blood. The crowd of people stop to stare at Itachi.

Itachi gives off a weak smile. "Happy birthday... Sasuke!..."

He falls to his knees.

"I told you... I would make it..."

He falls over, as his breathing begins to slow.

"B-... Big brother?..." Sasuke cups his hand over his mouth.

"Big brother!"

Sasuke runs towards Itachi, only to be held back by his mother. He begins to cry, as his mother holds him close to her.

The crowd of people stand around Itachi's body, completely in shock. They couldn't believe that the "pride of the Uchiha clan" was dying in front of them.

Medical ninja rush to the scene and apply first aid. They try to save Itachi by any means neccessary. But it was too late. Itachi was already dead. All surrounding him begin to tear up. It wasn't long before all of the Uchiha were either crying, or holding back their tears. The one who took it the worst was Sasuke. Sasuke's face was soaked in tears, both his own and those of his mother's. Sasuke trys to call out for his brother, but nothing will come out. He's choking on his words. He feels his throat swelling up. He lost his idol. He lost his best friends. He lost his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke and most of the Uchia clan stand around an open grave, and Itachi's covered body. They listen to the memorial. The sky seems gray, complimented by the dark clothes of everyone present.

Sasuke had barely spoken a word since he watched Itachi die. He couldn't bring himself to do so. He would always open his mouth, but nothing would come out. He felt like his voice was missing.

He hadn't cried since that day.

His family and friends came to him one at a time, giving their sincerest regards and apologies. Sasuke felt even worse, having all of relatives bombard him with their sympathy. He hated it. He hated that he was receiving more attention than his brother at his funeral. He tried hinting towards they're behavior, saying things such as, "It's okay, today is for Itachi, not for me." But no matter how he put it, he received unending sympathy from his family, rather than them feeling grief of their own. He felt as if his family was more upset for Sasuke's sorrow than Itachi's death. In fact, no one besides his mother and father, seemed burdened by the death. Many at the funeral admitted to never knowing Itachi, they were simply at the funeral because they were family, or friends of the family.

Sasuke was enraged by this, though he didn't show it. He hid his emotions because he felt it was selfish for him to be angry right now. He just wanted to honor his brother's death.

His brother's death... This itched in the back of his mind. How did he die? Why was he in the state he was in? He tried asking around, but he couldn't get an answer.

The burial ceremony began. As Itachi was being lowered into the ground, it began to rain.

Sasuke's father, knowing it sounded cliche, uttered under his breath, "Even the heavens themselves weep on this day." He held Sasuke and his wife close to him, as they watched their son being lowered into the ground.

Thunder roars as Itachi's body reaches the ground.

The tears being shed by Sasuke's mother was being washed away by the rain. She hid her face behind her hair, trying to avoid looking at the grave. Though she hid it well, it was apparent that she was losing her mind; as would any mother who was watching their son being buried. She held her husband close, unknowingly digging her nails into his chest.

Sasuke's father held his composure. At least, more so than his mother. He tried to keep a straight face throughout the ceremony, but it was obvious that he too had been crying. He was more dumbfounded that upset. He refused to believe that his son was dead.

Sasuke seemed the lease affected by the scene, on the outside at least. He hadn't shed a tear. The only thing abnormal was his lack of speech and eye contact with those around him. He didn't want to believe it. Like his father, he refused to believe it. But he was watching it happen. He was watching his brother being buried. He was watching his mother cry. He was watching his family around him, all with their individual expressions. He wanted it to be a dream. A horrible, horrible dream. One that he would soon wake up from, and be greeted with a "Happy birthday!" from his mother, father, and older brother. But he knew it wasn't a dream. He could feel the rain on his skin. He could hear the sorrow of all present. He knew he wasn't going to wake up, because everything he was witnessing was real. It was a sick, twisted reality.

The funeral is concluded with the farewells of family and friends. The field they were in cleared out, leaving only a few people standing around as the grave was being filled. Sasuke, his parents, and the undertakers. They remained until the grave was complete, and the headstone was place.

Carved on the head stone were three words. Three words that described Itachi perfectly. Three words that explained who he was. Three words that explained what he believed in. Three words that explained what he had lived for. These three words were simply:

"I am Uchiha."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the funeral, Sasuke and his parents returned home. It was late, so Sasuke's mother told him to get ready for bed. Sasuke complied to his mother's wish, and went to his room. Sasuke changed his clothes, and went to bed.

But, he couldn't sleep. He lied in bed for hours upon hours staring at the ceiling, doing nothing. He couldn't think straight. His mind was too occupied on, to put it simply, everything. He was thinking of anything he could to keep Itachi off his mind. He couldn't. He simply couldn't. All of his thoughts somehow lead to his older brother in one way or another. And whenever he closed his eyes, he only saw Itachi's broken smile as he falls to the ground. It was sickening; no matter how many times he saw it, it still made his stomach turn. But, through all of this, one question repeats itself in Sasuke's head:

"How did this happen?"

Sasuke got out of bed and held his throat. He didn't notice how thirsty he was until now. He left his room, and walked towards his family room.

He stops when he hears an unfamiliar voice coming from his family room. He stood by the door, just out of sight, and listened to the conversation between his parents and this person.

"So you're saying you were with Itachi when it happened?" His mother asks.

The man begins to speak, "Yes" he replies. "I was on the same mission as Uchiha."

"So you know what happened?" His mother asks eagerly.

The man nodded. "We were just outside the village; Uchiha, myself, and one of our comrades. I can't give you the details of the mission, but I can tell you this much: We were ambushed. By two men... Or, at least I think they were men."

His father interrupts, "Are you saying you don't know if they were men or women?"

The man shakes his head. "It's not that." He replies, "They just... Didn't seem human. Their power was... Incomprehensible."

"What do you mean?" His father asks, almost intrigued by the fear in the man's voice.

"I don't know how to explain it... They were two men. In long black cloaks. They had some sort of pattern on them. I think they were red."

Sasuke's father interrupts again, "What of their 'power'?"

The man takes a deep breath. "One of them... He absorbed all of our chakaras... The other... I don't know... He just... Summoned a blade from his back."

"What happened?"

"Like I said, we were ambushed. Our comrade was taken out near immediately... Uchiha told me to take him back to the village for medical attention... He said he could hold them off." The man says. "I refused at first... But Uchiha... He wouldn't take no for an answer."

Sasuke's mother speaks up, "Well... Did your comrade survive?..."

"Yes" the man says, "Because of Uchiha, I was able to reach the hospital in time."

Sasuke's mother places her hand on her chest and sighs in relief. "Well... At least there's a bright side... At least his death... Wasn't for nothing..." A tear flows down her cheek.

The man bows his head. "Yes... Uchiha... I didn't know him long... But I knew his heart was in the right place."

"These men" Sasuke's father suddenly says, "Can you explain them again? What did they look like?"

"One of them..." He begins, "He had a broad chin... Orange hair, it was brushed back... A lot of piercings all over his face... And purple eyes."

"What of the other one?"

"He was bald... He had piercings on his face too... I think he had purple eyes too... He seemed like a weapon, not a man." The man replies.

"And you said they were wearing black robes?" Sasuke's father says.

The man nods. "Yes. With red markings covering them. I think they were clouds."

"Is that all you remember?"

"Yes."

Sasuke's mother bows. "Thank you... For your information."

The man stands and bows. "It was the least I could do."

The man turns, and leaves.

Sasuke quietly runs back to his room, not making a sound. He got in bed and hid under his covers. He closed his eyes, and for the first time since that day, Itachi wasn't in his mind. Rather, it was what he thought the two men looked like. He imagined them as monsters.

But he was happy. Or rather was relieved to not be sad of Itachi. Instead, he was enraged. And he loved the feeling.

He closed his eyes, and finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke urged to become stronger. He wanted to take the lives of those who ruined his. Every night, he dreamt of ways to defeat them. At first, it was simple enough; the standard hand-to-hand combat with a few jutsu. Then, it started to evolve into much more. He started dreaming of ways he could torture them in battle. He imagined many new jutsu, all dedicated to inflicting as much damage as possible and queezing the last breath from his opponent. He dreamt of fast ways to kill, slow ways, painful, painless, and everything in between. He didn't just want them dead. He wanted them to suffer. Most jutsu he had seen, he was able to memorize with his sharingan. After a week of practice, he considered them mastered.

He dedicated all of his time to perfecting every technique he could. He started paying more attention in school, and memoreized everything taught. He would soon reach the top of his class, and graduated to guenin exxtremely early at the age of eight.

He would train, day and night, until his body gave out on him. He would volunteer for any mission he could get his hands on, regardless of what it was. To put it in perspective, after two weeks of being a guenin, Sasuke had completed 26 D rank missions, 6 C rank, and 2 B rank. He simply wanted to get stronger. He trived to be unrivaled by everyone, not just his peer. He wanted to surpass everyone around him.

Eventually, after a few months or so, Sasuke was recommended fo the chunin exams exams. Despite his age they let him participate, most likely because of his brother's legacy. Using his extensive collection of jutsu, hand-to-hand combat, and astounding chakra control (for someone his age), he passed the chunin exams with ease.

After becoming a chunin, he was receiving sudden praise from all branches of the Uchiha family. The believed that Sasuke was the new "pride of the clan", surpassing Itachi completely.

Sasuke was very modest about his achievements, and believed that he still couldn't even compare to Itachi. He was aware of Itachi's strength. And he was right. He couldn't. He was still years away from being close to Itachi's level when Itachi was Sasuke's age.

Sasuke continued his solitary training, until he was given a private teacher. A teacher who could restrain Sasuke, and teach him dscipline.

"Hellow, I'm Kakashi Hatake." Said a man in a face mask and white hair. "You must be Sasuke." He smiles. At least, Sasuke assumed he was smiling.

"Yeah." Sasuke replies, "What of it?"

"Oh, I thought you knew already." Kakashi states, "I'm your new teacher!"

Sasuke thinks, "This guy? MY teacher? You've got to be kidding me. He looks like he can barely stand on his own, let alone teach me anything I don't already know."

Kakashi pets Sasuke's head. "I see you have your doubts about me, but if it makes you feel any better, I'm a world renounced ninja. I've been to almost every village."

"Tch, so what?" Sasuke replies.

Kakashi hits Sasuke over the head. "Okay, if you think you're so hot, I propose a little challenge."

"What kind of challenge?"

"Oh, nothing really." Kakashi says as he reaches into his pocket. "All you have to do" he takes a small bell out of his pocket, "is take this bell from me."

"That's it?" Sasuke says with slight confidence in his voice.

Kakashi nods.

"What's the catch?" Sasuke asks.

"Well, there WAS no catch. But, since you insist." Kakashi dangles the bell in front of Sasuke's face. "If you don't take this bell from me in one out, I win."

"That's it? There's no risk?"

"But if I win, that means you lose."

Sasuke thinks, "This guy can't be serious."

"Is it a deal?" Kakashi smiles.

"Sure, whatever." Sasuke replies.

"Great!" Kakashi puts the bell on his waist, "Then let the games begin!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kakashi pulls out his copy of Makeout Paradise, "I'm ready whenever you are."

Sasuke reaches into his pocket, "Are there any restrictions?"

Kakashi opens the book, "No. Just take the bell from me by any means necessary."

"Good." Sasuke quickly pulls out a kunai knife and throws it at Kakashi.

Suddenly, Kakashi was gone. And in his place, a large log.

"What the-" Sasuke begins to say.

"You have to come at me with the intent to kill me." Kakashi says, suddenly behind Sasuke.

Sasuke turns around, swinging at Kakashi. Kakashi ducks to avoid the punch. Sasuke throws a flurry of rapid punches and kick, demonstrating his skill in taijutsu. Kakashi effortlessly avoids every strike. He never takes his eyes off the book.

Kakashi stumbles backwards, as if he lost his balance.

Sasuke thinks, "Now's my chance!"

Sasuke reaches for the bell. When his fingers touch the bell, Kakashi grabs his arm and throws Sasuke behind him.

"Is this really all you've got?" Kakashi asks. "Man, they'll let anyone be a chunin nowadays."

Sasuke stands up.

"You haven't even shown me any ninjutsu. I was really looking forward to seeing the 'pride of the Uchiha' in action." Says Kakashi.

Sasuke thinks, "This guy... Is starting to piss me off."

Sasuke swiftly does a few handsigns.

"Oh?" Kakashi is intrigued.

Sasuke takes in a deep breath. "Fire style! Fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke's jutsu takes up nearly the entire field.

Kakashi jumps out of the way of the jutsu and looks up from his book. He thinks, "Such an advanced jutsu for someone so young... His chakra shouldn't be close to developed enough for this level of attack."

Kakashi smiles. "I'm impressed!" Kakashi takes the bell from his waist. "But, that won't help you retrieve the bell."

"You sure do talk a lot." Sasuke says. "But all I hear is trash spewing from your mouth."

"And you talk really big for a little guy!" Kakashi replies without a second of delay.

Sasuke grits his teeth. "Tch. Why don't you get your face out of that book and pay attention to our fight!"

"But I'm almost to a new chapter." Kakashi replies.

Sasuke barrages Kakashi with many attacks.

Kakashi dodges every attack. "Besides, who said this was a fight? I just said you needed to take the bell from me."

Sasuke continues his barrage of attacks, ignoring what Kakashi said.

After a few hours, Sasuke finally fell out. He was exhausted, his body wouldn't let him go any longer.

Kakashi kneels in front of Sasuke. "Finally giving up?"

"Shut up..." Sasuke replies.

"You do realize that I win, right?"

"Shut up..." Sasuke repeats himself.

Kakashi teases Sasuke, "And that also means that you lose, doesn't it?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke yells. For some reason, Kakashi's words were getting under his skin.

Kakashi dangles the bell in front of Sasuke's face, "You know, you could've just aked nicely. I would've given it to you." Kakashi puts the bell in his pocket. "Saying please will get you a long way in this world." Kakashi chuckles and thinks, "This kid... He put up a hell of a fight... I expected him to give up within the first hour, but he dragged this out for three..."

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke asks, openly annoyed.

"Oh, nothing." Kakashi says while standing up. "Pick yourself up and go home. We're done for today."

Sasuke pushes himself off the ground. "What do you mean we're done? You haven't taught me anything."

"I didn't need to." Kakashi replies with a smile. "I learned what you're capable of."

Sasuke stand up.

"If it makes you feel better; if you show up here tomorrow, say around 10, I'll show you a special new jutsu!" Kakashi says.

"I don't want your stupid jutsu..." Sasuke crosses his arms.

"You're a stubborn child." Kakashi pets Sasuke's hair. "But believe me, I think you'll like it!"


End file.
